Seriously?
by I'mNotGoodAtThis
Summary: Korra sits Amon down and explains, in great detail, exactly why he is a moron.


AN: Takes place during the finale, when Korra loses her bending. Had this idea in my head for a while and decided to run with it. I know there will probably be a bunch of people who will disagree with the points I make in this story. So, if you are one of those people who want to tell me how wrong I am, feel free to let me know in the reviews. Also, characters will be very OOC.

_Italiics= Thoughts_

* * *

"NO!"

"KORRA!"

Amon had them at his mercy and there was nothing they could do about it. Mako was laying down on the other side of the storage room, unable to move because of Amon's blood bending. Korra was on her knees, with her head bent back, Amon's mask blocking her view of the ceiling. She could feel the fingers of his left hand digging into the back of her neck. _"No..." _She watched him raise his right hand. _"It can't end like this."_

"Wait!" Korra screamed. Amon paused, hand hovering inches above her forehead. Korra couldn't wrap her head around the reason why he actually listened to her, but she didn't dwell on it.

"What's wrong Avatar? You wanted to say something before I destroy you?"

"Yes I wanted to ask you something."

_"What the hell? I'm about to take her bending and she wants to ask me a __**question**__?" _Amon didn't know what to think of her request. _"Well I pretty much have this in the bag, I might as well humor her..."_

Korra took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. "Was your mother a waterbender?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Yeah Korra, what the hell?" Mako groaned from the floor. Both men were staring at her now. "Now really isn't the time to be talking about family Korra."

"I got this Mako. So...was you mother a waterbender?"

"I really don't see any reason why you would need to know that?"

"Well if it isn't that important, then there isn't any harm in telling me, is there?"

_"I really should just ignore her, take her bending and have my chi-blockers throw her in the prisons" _So why didn't he do that? Why is he still just standing there, staring at her? He couldn't let it go. He had to know where the hell she was going with this. "I suppose there isn't any harm in telling you. No, she wasn't a waterbender." Korra took a moment to process his answer. Then she did the unexpected.

She laughed in his face.

Amon narrowed his eyes at her and he used his bending to send her flying across the room. When she slammed into some crates he lifted Korra in the air and bent her closer to him so she was floating in front of him at eye level. "Why. Are. You. Laughing?" He sneered at her. Korra smiled at him, teeth bloody due to biting her tongue from the impact.

"I'm laughing because you are a sad person. You are one of the most powerful waterbenders in the world but you are too much of a bloody moron to realize that this whole anti-bending revolution is nothing but a waste of time."

"Korra for Spirit's sake! Don't make him mad!" Mako yelled from the other side of the room.

"Quiet Mako, I know what I'm doing."

Amon has been called a lot of things. Monster. Terrorist. Evil. Inhuman. But a bloody moron? That was definitely a first. Amon was definitely thankful for the fact that he was wearing a mask. He couldn't help but smile at how bold the 17 year old girl was. "Care to explain, exactly why you think I'm a 'bloody moron'?"

"You really don't see what I'm getting at here?" Korra raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer. When she received none from Amon, she continued. "Maybe we should take a seat, this might take a while." Amon didn't know why he was so willing to listen to the Avatar's suggestions, but he figured he might as well see this through.

"Very well." Amon released his blood bending hold on Korra and she collapsed to the ground. Amon took a few steps back and sat cross-legged on the ground so there was a good ten feet between him and Korra. "Try to bend at me and I will break both of your arms with my blood bending." Korra sat up and mimicked his position so they were facing each other. She looked over Amon's shoulder to see Mako still lying on the ground in the same position.

"Aren't you going to release him too?"

"No."

"What a dick." Mako mumbled from the corner. Amon ignored him.

"Well," Korra started. "You are probably wondering why I asked if your mother was a waterbender."

"Yeah what the hell Korra?"

"Shut up Mako." Korra yelled over Amon's shoulder. " The point I'm trying to make is that, despite everything, Yakone was able to give birth to two waterbending children, even though he had his bending taken away by Aang. So when you take that into consideration, no matter how many people you de-bend, new benders are still going to be born. It's a never ending cycle that would be impossible to stop."

Huh.

He never thought of it that way. Amon knew all along on some subconscious level that Yakone was still able to have two waterbending sons, despite losing his bending. But Amon never took the time to seriously think about it. Kinda like how you know that there are stairs in your house, but if someone asked you how many steps there were, you probably wouldn't be able to answer because you never even considered counting them yourself.

"Don't be so sure, Avatar. My methods of equalizing benders is different than Avatar Aang's."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"I said Bullshit." Korra cursed. "You would think that the AVATAR would know how to eradicate bending from an entire bloodline, but he didn't. Aang used Spirit bending to take Yakone's bending away. How do you use blood bending to 'equalize' people? Do you put a blood clot in their brain or something like that?"

"Well it's a little more complicated than that..."

"What you do pretty much, is brain damage people so they can't bend." Korra continued. "I can take a crowbar, and brain you so hard that you would forget how to do basic math, but that doesn't mean that when you have children," Korra chuckled a little at the idea of Amon having 'children.' "That they are going to come out acting all fucktarded."

"KORRA!"

"What is it Mako?!"

"Don't call little kids fucktarded, it's offensive. Call them mentally challenged."

"Mako... you're my friend and all, but the main characters are talking. I'm not going to waste time arguing political correctness with you." Korra turned her attention back to Amon. "So even if you do manage to de-bend everyone, which is impossible."

"And why do you think that it's impossible?" Amon asked.

"Do you have any idea how many benders are in the world? There are thousands living in republic city alone. You really think that you can de-bend every single living bender before you die? Because I can guarantee that someone will kill you or you will die of old age before that happens. But let's just pretend for the sake of argument, that you do de-bend every single person in the world. What are you going to do when new benders start being born."

"Don't give me that. You don't even know if my method would even allow new benders to be born."

"No don't YOU give me that. Look at Master Katara. Both of her parents were non-benders. In fact, _decades_ passed where there wasn't even a waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe. You don't have to be a bender to give birth to bending children. So... what are you going to do when new benders start coming into the world?"

"Simple. I equalize them as well."

"Wow..." Korra said.

"Yeah damn..." Mako added.

"What?"

"Dude..." Mako said lowly, "You just said that you are going to go around the world brain damaging children..."

"Yeah what kind of monster does that?" Korra asked. "If it wasn't for the fact that Fire Lord Ozai was doing his whole genocide thing 70 years ago, that statement alone would've made you a shoe-in for the 'Asshole of the Century' Award."

Amon had no response to that.

"Anyways," Korra continued. "How do you plan to keep the revolution going after you are too old or dead to de-bend people?"

"Before that happens I plan pass on my technique and teach-"

"TEACH HE SAYS!" Korra interrupted. "Teach who exactly?"

"grumble..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Waterbenders..." Amon mumbled. He was really starting to regret giving the girl sitting in front of him a chance to speak her mind. She was making way too much sense.

"Ooh waterbenders. I'm sure hundreds of waterbenders would be flooding to your equalizing classes after you take the bending of all of their friends and brain damage their children. They will be _SO_ willing to learn from the runner up for the 'Asshole of the Century' Award."

Mako started to laugh behind Amon before he was abruptly cut off by Amon throwing him against the wall. Amon hated to admit it, but the Avatar's last statement stung a little.

"Even if you did get some masochistic waterbender to follow you, what makes you think they will be able to learn bloodbending? Not to mention that they would only be able to bloodbend during the full moon, which isn't really efficient if you ask me."

"Doesn't matter I can't stop now. I'm fighting for the equality of non-benders everywhere. These are tough times and if extreme methods are needed to instigate change then I'm going to use them."

"Ok I'll give you that. I can understand 'why' you are doing what you are doing. But 'how' you are doing it is stupid and you are a fucking retard."

"KORRA!"

"NOT NOW MAKO! Listen if you really wanted to change things you shouldn't go around brain damaging children and blowing up cities and United Forces ships. If you really wanted to change things, you would've rallied the people around you and demanded equal representation in the city council. You would've educated people on the injustices non-benders face every day and raise awareness to the problem so people would open their eyes and get behind you. But instead you decided that just because you had daddy problems you should go around taking bending away from the world because you didn't like the idea of people enjoying the power they were born with."

Amon said nothing and just sat there. She was hitting a little too close to home and he didn't like it at all. She was right, he was going about this the wrong way.

"That's... actually a pretty good idea." Amon finally spoke up. "I'm surprised that I'm actually hearing all of this from you."

"I don't know why people assume that I'm stupid. Just because I like to punch things really hard doesn't mean I can't form opinions on society's biggest problems." Korra stood up and stretched her leg muscles. "So, are you going to stop being a retard now?"

Amon hated to admit it but he was, in fact, acting like a 'retard'. "Yes, I'll stop." Amon stood up as well and released Mako from his position on the floor. Mako scrambled to his feet and ran to stand next to Korra. "Get out of here Avatar." Amon walked past the pair and headed for the exit.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to lock myself inside my hideout with a few bottles of alcohol and reflect on my life decisions." Amon disappeared into the hallway.

"Well...good luck with that..." Korra mumbled, knowing that he wouldn't hear her. "Well let's go home Mako, we have a city to rebuild."

"Yeah," Mako answered, bewildered. He still had trouble wrapping his head around the fact that Korra just talked down a terrorist from destroying the city. "We should get on that."

* * *

AN: Sorry for making everyone OOC, there really wasn't a way to get around that while trying to say what I wanted to say. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story and feel free to leave a review if you have the time.


End file.
